One Fact
by Akane Arishima
Summary: Karena itulah, Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang baru mengetahui sebuah fakta, begitu ia kehilangan semuanya...


One Fact

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi-kun #dijebloskan ke Danau Toba**

**Warning : abal tingkat akut!**

**Summary :**

_**Karena itulah, Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang baru mengerti sebuah fakta, begitu ia kehilangan semuanya…**_

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**LEAVE YOUR REVIEW AFTER READING! #Pukuled (?)**

**HOHOHO #Nyelonong kabur**

**TAP… TAP… TAP…**

Kau berjalan. Yah, berjalan begitu tenang. Sangat tenang sampai suara percikkan air hujan yang kau injak di jalanan berbatu itu, terdengar cukup jelas di telingamu. Bahkan, sesekali kau melirik ke lapangan. Masih ada beberapa regu yang sedang bermain bola di sore hari, dan kau hanya menanggapi itu semua dengan senyum tipis khasmu, dan satu lagi sifat yang benar-benar khas darimu. **Decihan tipis.**

Dengan santai, kau berjalan ke meja penitipan kunci kendaraan beroda dua, kemudian mengambil kunci motor ninja hitam milikmu. Tetap santai. Dengan tenang, kau ambil kunci itu diantara ratusan kunci yang terbenam bersama kunci milikmu, kemudian beralih menuju sebuah motor ninja hitam yang terparkir paling ujung diantara semua motor yang terparkir.

Yah, itu motormu.

**ZUUUNG!**

Sambil menaruh map-map berwarna-warni di dalam ransel yang sudah kau taruh duluan diatas motor ninja itu, kau menaikkan alis heran, melihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk membelakangimu.

Warnanya merah jambu. Polos. Tidak begitu tinggi, sangat ideal untuk ukuran tubuh gadis remaja. Hei, kau mengenalnya, bukan?

Karena merasa ia mengganggu jalan motormu, akhirnya kau memilih untuk menyapanya dahulu. "Ehm, bisa meminggir?" sapamu tanpa keramahan sedikit pun, hanya menunjukkan sedikit sirat kesal.

Ia menoleh, menatapmu dari ubun-ubun berbentuk pantat ayam sampai ujung sepatu yang kau kenakan. Ia tertegun, sementara kau termangu.

"Hei?" sapamu lagi, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kananmu untuk menyadarkannya. Ia sadar. Ia tersenyum padamu, dan kau sama sekali tak membalasnya. Ia berdiri, kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak dengan sampul cokelat yang kau yakin bukanlah sampul kado. Yah, sama sekali bukan sampul kado.

Kau termangu. Hei, hari ulang tahunmu sudah lewat, tunggu setahun lagi baru datang. Lalu, kenapa ia memberikanmu kotak bersampul rahasia?

"Ini apa?" tanyamu singkat, sambil menatap kotak tersebut tanpa ingin menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Dengan pelan, ia mendekatkan kotak itu ke tangan kananmu, sambil tersenyum manis. "Terimalah dahulu, kadoku untuk Sasu-"

"Aku nggak ulang tahun," balasmu ketus, sambil menatap iris emeraldnya dengan wajah kesal.

Ia terdiam. Hei, lihat. Sedetik kemudian, iris meredupnya kembali terang bersinar, sambil tersenyum manis. "Memang bukan. Aku hanya memberi ini sebagai tanda pertemanan," katanya dengan suara lembut dan nada yang begitu teratur. Kau terdiam. Kau memikirkan sesuatu, tapi takkan pernah ada yang tahu apa yang berada dalam pikiranmu saat ini.

Lama menunggu reaksimu, ia kembali merespon, "Sasuke?"

Kau tetap terdiam. Detik kemudian, kau mengambil helm motormu dan menaiki motor ninja hitammu. "Simpan saja, aku nggak butuh," jawabmu tanpa rasa bersalah, kemudian segera memutar stang motor ninjamu, membuat asap knalpot yang keluar terkena ke wajah cantiknya, membuat ia terbatuk-batuk sambil memegang kotak bersampul cokelat itu di tangan kanannya.

Kau hanya terdiam, kemudian kembali menatap jalan. Detik kemudian, kau sudah melupakan kejadian itu. Itu hanya kejadian angin, bukan? Kau sama sekali tak mempedulikannya.

Dan samar-samar…

… kau bisa melihat tetesan air bening bertempat di jok motormu bagian belakang.

Hei, siapa yang menetesi air kental bening itu di jok motormu?

.

.

.

Kau kembali datang. Dan ia kembali berada di depanmu. Saat ini juga.

Kau tetap terdiam, tak mengatakan apapun, bahkan satu huruf vokal saja tak mau kau ucapkan padanya. Namun, ia hanya tersenyum. Kau terkejut, melihat kotak bersampul cokelat itu masih dalam genggaman tangannya. Kalau tidak salah, itu kotak bersampul cokelat yang kemarin akan ia berikan padamu, bukan? Ia masih menyimpannya? Hebat.

"Te-terimalah, kumohon," katanya dengan wajah memohon. Oh, wajahmu menunjukkan kalau kau jengah dengan sikapnya yang memaksa itu.

"Kenapa harus?" tanyamu dengan nada ketus, sama seperti sebelumnya. "Ku-kumohon," jawabnya, tanpa mempedulikan arti jawabannya yang sama sekali tak seimbang dengan pertanyaanmu barusan. Oke, kau punya ide. Ide agar ia bisa bungkam dan tak banyak bicara seperti dulu lagi. Iya, kan?

Kau mengambilnya. Mengambil kotak bersampul cokelat itu, dan merobek sampul cokelatnya. Ia hanya terdiam, sambil tersenyum melihat tingkahmu saat merobek-robek sampul cokelat tersebut.

Kau terdiam, melihat sebuah bingkai berwarna merah dengan hiasan tomat di setiap sudut yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Lucu. Manis. Dan… merah. Itu pendapatmu begitu melihatnya.

Yah, tomat. Kau melihat suatu benda tipuan yang memang amat kau gemari itu. Kau menatap bingkai foto yang masih kosong itu dengan wajah bosan, kemudian menatapnya. "Arigatou," balasmu singkat, kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya. Begitu sampai di gerbang sekolah, kau melakukan suatu hal yang tak dapat ia duga sama sekali.

Kau membantingnya. Yah, kau membanting bingkai foto yang masih bagus itu dengan wajah datar, bahkan kau tak merasa kasihan kepada sang pemberinya.

Ia hanya termangu. Tidak. Tidak tersirat sedikitpun rasa shock dari wajahnya. Ia hanya terdiam. Pikirannya mengosong dalam waktu singkat.

Kau beralih menatapnya, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah ia lakukan padamu. Menatapnya, dari ujung ubun-ubun merah jambu itu sampai ujung sepatu kumuh miliknya. "Dasar bodoh. Memang kau kira aku tak bisa membeli barang semurah itu? Barang murahan saja kau jadikan hadiah, benar-benar murahan, sama seperti pemberinya."

Ia kaget. Yah, kau bisa menyadari itu. Iris emeraldnya membulat seketika, mendengar ucapanmu yang meluncur tanpa kau pikirkan dahulu itu.

Ia menunduk. Dan bisa kau dengar, sedikit rintih kesakitan dan sikapnya yang entah kenapa mencurigakan bagimu. Tak lama kemudian, ia menarik napas panjang. Kemudian menatapmu dengan wajah basah, namun sebuah kejanggalan. Yah, mana ada orang menangis dengan bibir mengukir senyum yang begitu manis?

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih. Aku mengerti, Uchiha-san."

Ia menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, dan kau sadari ada beberapa tetes air mata keluar dari iris emerald jernih dan indah miliknya.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Ia pun berlari, meninggalkanmu dengan sejuta rasa sakit yang tak pernah kau sadari bagaimana besar rasa sakitnya itu. Yah, kau tak pernah memiliki rasa sakit kan? Pantas saja, kau tega melakukan hal sebodoh itu.

Kau tertegun, melihat sebuah ikat rambut tergeletak di depanmu.

Kau memungutnya, dan melihatnya lebih teliti. Ada dua gantungan diikatkan pada ikat rambut itu, yaitu gantungan stroberi dan gantungan tomat. Serta, ada sebuah nama yang terukir di papan yang tergantung di tali ikat rambut itu. _Sakura Haruno._

Kau melihatnya. Gadis itu masih ada, ia berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkanmu.

Tak lama kemudian, ikat rambut yang cukup ramai itu kau masukkan ke dalam kantung celanamu dan segera mengambil helm berwarna hitam milikmu. Berharap, besok kau bisa segera mengembalikan ikat rambut itu pada pemiliknya. Meski seorang penghina, kau tetap bisa menjadi pemuda baik-baik dengan mengembalikan barang semurahan apapun pada pemiliknya.

Jadi… pemuda bodoh sepertimu masih menyadari sikap seperti itu?

Benar-benar _**tak seimbang.**_

.

.

.

_**Tomorrow…**_

_**.**_

_**Rest In Peace**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

Kau berada di depannya. Yah, kau berada di depan gadis itu lagi. Tapi, kini keadaannya berbeda. Kau melihatnya dari atas, sedangkan ia melihatmu dari bawah. Kau hanya bisa menatap nisan dengan nama gadis itu, tanpa menunjukkan bagaimana reaksi berlebihanmu saat ini. Datar, stoic. Dua kata yang mewakili perkembangan wajahmu, bahkan sampai saat ini tiba.

Tapi, ada yang berbeda.

Yah, ini benar-benar aneh. Janggal. Tidak menarik. Mencurigakan. Membuatmu kebingungan. Penuh selidik.

Dada ini. Yah, kau memegang dadamu dengan wajah datar. Tidak, wajah datarmu sudah terganti dengan wajah sakit. Bukan. Bukan karena kau yang suka menghisap rokok jika sedang di ambang masalah itu, bukan karena kau yang suka menjadi perokok pasif. Sama sekali bukan akibat semua itu. Ini terasa janggal. Tidak, lebih parah lagi. Terasa berbahaya dari yang pernah kau rasakan.

Kau merasakannya. Dadamu sesak. Sakit. Sulit bernapas. Bahkan, begitu mudah untukmu merintih. Tak ada yang menyebabkan dadamu sulit memperoleh oksigen. Semua baik-baik saja, tapi, kenapa kau merasa-

"Cih."

-sakit?

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja kau teringat sesuatu.

Kau mengambilnya. Dengan tangan kanan, kau meraba-raba isi saku celanamu, dan menemukan sebuah ikat rambut. Itu ikat rambut Sakura, ikat rambut yang kau janjikan akan kau kembalikan hari ini. Pandanganmu beralih ke makam yang baru saja memerah di hadapanmu. Tanahnya baru saja digali kembali, dan dikembalikan ke bentuk semula. Sambil memegang dadamu yang masih sangat sesak, kau berjalan cukup pelan, kemudian berjongkok untuk menatap lebih dekat foto seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum di samping nisan makam tersebut.

Tanpa kekasaran sedikitpun, kau menggeletakkan ikat rambut dengan tiga macam gantungan itu diatas tanah yang masih basah itu, tanpa menoleh dari foto gadis yang sudah tertimbun tanah untuk selamanya. Sakura.

Dadamu semakin sakit, melihat foto gadis yang sedang tersenyum itu.

_**Apa karena mulai saat ini, kau tak bisa-**_

"Cih."

_**-melihat senyumnya lagi?**_

.

Kau masih menatap nisan itu. Dadamu masih sesak, bahkan sepertinya rasa sesak ini takkan sembuh dengan obat macam apapun. Akhirnya, kau hanya bisa memejamkan mata sekejap, berdoa untuk keselamatannya. Tapi, bukan menjadi lebih lega, dadamu justru makin sakit. Dan pikiranmu. Ini aneh. Kau jadi mengingatnya. Kau jadi selalu menatapnya dalam memorimu. Yang ada di memorimu hanya dia, dia, dan dia. Tapi, dia kan pengganggu. Jangan katakan jika kau-

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

-mencintainya?

.

Kau berbalik, menatap seorang pemuda beriris obsidian sama denganmu, yang berkulit lebih pucat darimu. Itu Sai, sahabat kecilmu. "Hn? Apa?"

"Ini, darinya," kata pemuda itu, sambil memberikan sebuah kardus bersampul cokelat padamu. Tidak. Kau mengingatnya lagi. Sampul cokelat. Kardus. Kotak. Semua terlalu sama. Kau begitu pusing. Memorimu kembali menjurus kepadanya. Kau kembali mengingatnya. Entah kenapa ada rasa mendalam di hatimu, rasa untuk… merindukannya.

"Siapa?" tanyamu singkat. Ia mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu, dan hanya bisa diam sesaat sebelum menjawabnya.

Selang dua menit berlalu, ia pun menoleh kearah sebuah makam yang baru saja digali lima belas menit yang lalu. "Dia," jawabnya, sambil melirik makam itu. Kau mengikuti alur lirikannya. Kemudian, kau kembali menoleh ke kardus bersampul cokelat itu.

Kau pun beralih menatapnya. Kau ingin ia menjawab suatu pertanyaan yang akan kau ajukan sebentar lagi.

"Dia mati. Kenapa?" tanyamu singkat. Pemuda itu terdiam, ia pun menghela napas singkat, lalu kembali menatap makam tersebut. "Kemarin sore, ia baru saja pulang dengan tubuh menggigil, sambil membawa puluhan beling kaca yang ada warna merah serta merah jambunya. Begitu kutanya, ia hanya terdiam membisu. Ketika malam tiba, aku beranjak membangunkannya dari tidur siang dan menyuruhnya makan malam. Akan tetapi, tidak sesuai dugaan. Dia ditemukan-

Pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya, kemudian menatapmu.

-kau pasti tahu."

Kau membatin sendirian. Kau salah. Yah, kau orang paling salah sedunia. Kau melalaikannya. Kau menganggapnya pengganggu. Kau… kau benar-benar ternista di muka bumi. Kau tak tahu diuntung!

"Aku permisi."

Kau segera berlari pergi, meninggalkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Kau pergi. Dengan segenap rasa bersalah yang bersarang, membuat bolongan rasa sakit yang begitu besar, dan itulah salah satu penyebab dadamu masih sesak sampai sekarang. Nah, kau terkena karma, kan?

Begitu sampai di rumah, kau menaruh kardus bersampul cokelat itu diatas meja belajarmu.

Pelan tapi pasti, kau membukanya. Kau termangu, terpana, terdiam, tertegun, dan hampir ingin menangis melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Kau mengambilnya. Apa itu? Yah, meskipun bentuknya sudah sulit dikenal, tapi kau masih bisa mengenalnya dengan betul. Ya, kan?

Itu adalah bingkai foto… yang kembali dirangkai rapi olehnya.

Kembali… dirangkai rapi?

Kau tertegun, selang beberapa menit kemudian kau menaruh bingkai foto yang hancur namun bisa digunakan itu diatas meja belajarmu. Kau mengambil sebuah surat di dalam kardus itu, dan membaca kata demi kata yang sudah lama sang penulis torehkan tanpa memberitahukannya padamu sampai saat ini.

.

_**Kerja kerasku untuk Sasuke. Sekali lagi, tolong diterima ya. Kumohon. Gomen jika jelek. Sakura **_

.

Kau. Menangis.

Air mata menetes tanpa henti dari wajah datarmu. Kau menatap isi surat itu, sambil mengepalkan erat tangan kirimu. Kau sadar. Yah, kau menyadari sesuatu. Menyadari satu fakta, yang baru kau ketahui mulai sekarang… sampai waktumu tiba.

_Ada satu fakta yang baru kuketahui…_

_Yaitu…_

_Sejak dulu, ternyata aku memang mencintainya._

_Terlalu bodoh untuk disadari sekarang, kan?_

_Cih._

.

_**Jadi, kau mengerti apa itu artinya sakit hati?**_

_**Bagus.**_

.

.

.

FIN :D

**Yeay, aku berhasil membuat OS Tapi kayaknya jelek minna, soalnya dibikin pas malem.**

**Ini pun ide baru nyangkut pas aku lagi seneng-senengnya main internet *watados***

**Yaps, sekali lagi, gomen jika jeleeek! :"D**

**Aku hanya manusia dengan kekurangan diatas rata-rata… 3-I**

**Akhir kata…**

**Review Please?**


End file.
